


feeling the rapture cool on my skin

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: And Then Some, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blacked out and here we are again, but you're getting it anyway, the sequel no one asked for, thigh riding rights for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: On second thoughts, maybe the chilly winter air wasn’t what was causing Emma’s goosebumps.aka the study break continued
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	feeling the rapture cool on my skin

“Fuuuck!” 

The invective came out of Emma in a prolonged moan. Loudly. So loud her neighbors probably heard it. But it wasn’t time to be considerate of her neighbors as an orgasm tore through her with such ferocity that for a brief moment she thought her soul might have left her body. After the tension in her muscles dissipated, she slumped back onto the bed, feeling like her life force had been drained out of her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, chest heaving as she gulped for air. For life. 

_A little death... the French were so goddamned right_ , her addled mind managed to muse.

She pried open her eyes to look down, down to her girlfriend who was still between her legs. Alyssa locked her gaze on Emma and brought the back of her hand up to wipe her mouth, making sure Emma was watching the whole time. Emma threw her head back onto the pillow and groaned. She felt a shift, the mattress dipped on her side where Alyssa now lay next to her. 

“Ms Emma Nolan, I do, I do love you,” Alyssa said and smushed kisses onto her cheek. 

Emma laughed and wheezed at the same time, tickled by Alyssa’s cuteness. “Lov-” she started to say, but her heart was still pounding and her breathing still ragged. “Loveyoutoo,” she finally managed in one exhalation.

Alyssa scooted to the edge of the bed and threw on a sweatshirt before she asked, “Thirsty?”

Emma turned to her girlfriend and bobbed her head up and down, finding words to still be a bit of a challenge. 

“Back in a bit.”

Emma’s eyes followed Alyssa as she left the room, lazily dropping her gaze down to where the sweatshirt ended and Alyssa hadn’t bothered with clothing for her bottom half. Emma sighed appreciatively at the sight. God, how did she get so lucky?

When Alyssa returned, she handed Emma some water and sat with her back against the headboard. Emma downed down the entire glass in a few gulps. She turned to her girlfriend, grabbing one edge of the comforter she pulled it over her legs and lay her head on Alyssa’s lap. Alyssa tenderly ran her fingers through Emma’s hair now damp with sweat. Emma leaned into Alyssa’s touch and made small contented whimpers hoping to encourage Alyssa to keep doing it. 

After a while, Emma noticed Alyssa’s hand had stilled. So she flipped onto her side and nuzzled into Alyssa’s sweater, kissing her stomach. She couldn’t stop at just one, which meant she needed to hitch the sweater up a little so she could kiss the exposed soft brown skin again. As she leaned in for the third time she paused for a brief second before planting her lips above Alyssa’s belly button and blew raspberries. Hard. 

Emma had no idea what compelled her to do it but the squeal of surprise and laughter coming from above made her heart flutter and that was reason enough. Fuelled by the happy sounds Alyssa was making, Emma propped herself up on one elbow and kept pushing the sweatshirt upwards, pausing in the middle of the act to search Alyssa’s face for permission. When she received it, she began laying a trail of kisses up Alyssa’s abs, feeling the muscles underneath jump. Alyssa’s hand was still tangled up in blonde hair but this time her touch was more insistent, raking over Emma’s scalp. It sent electric shocks all the way down Emma’s spine.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses softly, slowly onto Alyssa, each time like an act of benediction, until she finally got up on her knees and had the sweatshirt completely off. Emma was leaning in for a kiss when she caught a flash in Alyssa’s eyes. Before she could even process it Alyssa pounced and she found herself pushed back onto the bed. 

“Oof!” Emma looked up at Alyssa who was sat over her. 

“Hi.”

“Hello,” said Emma. 

The air around them felt cool against her naked body; goosebumps formed on her arms and her nipples were taut and sensitive, causing her to squirm. She could feel the heat exchange between their bodies even though they were barely touching. On second thoughts, maybe the chilly winter air wasn’t what was causing Emma’s goosebumps.

“So gorgeous,” she heard Alyssa say.

“You are,” Emma responded without even thinking. 

Alyssa’s hands started exploring, dancing over Emma’s skin and Emma’s brain couldn’t decide what to focus on - the way Alyssa’s hands were making her body feel or the sight of Alyssa above her, naked with a wild, hungry glint in her eyes. It was just too much to have to deal with it all.

The point became moot when Alyssa lowered her mouth, took Emma’s nipple gently between her teeth and bit down. The effect was immediate as Emma felt the flood of wetness between her legs. Screw any attempt at rational decision making; the sensation of Alyssa’s tongue circling her nipple and then flicking it was the only thing that Emma wanted for the rest of her life. She would have no objections if Alyssa were to tie her to the bed and did this for hours on end. In fact, she might just suggest it. Just not today.

Because right now Alyssa was kissing her way up Emma’s chest, stopping to swipe her tongue over a spot on Emma’s neck that made her squirm even more. Emma loved that Alyssa - and only Alyssa - had knowledge of this and her other secret spots.

“You are so fucking _sexy_ ,” Alyssa growled and pressed warm, soft lips to Emma’s. Not in ten million years would Emma tire of kissing Alyssa. And especially not when Alyssa is feeling this… feisty. 

Emma splayed a hand on Alyssa’s back pulling her down, bodies melting into each other, and they both groaned at the contact of skin against skin. Alyssa moved to intertwine their legs and, trying to be helpful, Emma placed her hands to Alyssa’s thighs. It didn’t take long though for her grip to inch upwards until they were cupping Alyssa’s bottom. Emma felt stupidly smug at being able to touch Alyssa like this, and she let that feeling pull her lips into a grin as they continued kissing.

“What. Are. You. Smiling. At.” Alyssa punctuated every word with more kisses.

“Nothing,” Emma said, still grinning. 

Emma was conflicted, she wanted relief from this pressure building within her - her hips were already pushing up, unconsciously responding to the feel of Alyssa’s weight pressed down onto her - but there was also a little bit of ego, the part that wanted to make Alyssa beg for release, because the sight of Alyssa undone was the most beautiful thing known to mankind. And Emma was determined to lavish all the attention she could muster on Alyssa to make that happen again tonight.

Emma raised a leg that was between Alyssa’s so it made contact and that brought the kissing to a halt as Alyssa pulled away to bury her face in the crook Emma's neck and moaned. Emma’s hands were still on Alyssa’s ass, kneading the flesh, urging Alyssa’s rocking on her thigh. 

“I love the way you ride me like this.”

“Hmm,” Alyssa hummed. “You do, do you?” Her voice was thick, like dark molasses.

 _Shit,_ Emma thought. _What have I done?_

Alyssa pushed herself up, placing her weight on her forearms and moved her legs so they now bracketed Emma’s. Emma silently watched and her hands shifted, sliding to Alyssa’s sides, not willing to break all contact. And those hands felt the movement first before the rest of her even realized what was going on when Alyssa inched herself up and ground her center down onto Emma’s.

The feeling was instant. Electric. Pulsing from her crotch it rocketed up her body, setting off an explosion at the base of her skull and sparking out brain activity for a millisecond. Emma’s entire being stiffened and she let out a moan. The slick, gentle thrusting made Emma see stars, and she gritted her teeth and gripped Alyssa’s hips even tighter. “Please.” She looked up with imploring eyes. “I need you to move up.” Instead of keeping her still, Emma’s hands now tried to tug at Alyssa.

“But this feels _so good_ ,” Alyssa purred into her ear. 

Emma's breaths came out as juddered whimpers as her own body betrayed her, her legs had parted and knees slightly bent, angling her body upwards, chasing the delicious friction of Alyssa’s clit sliding over hers. Her fingers gripping and releasing uselessly at Alyssa’s sides the whole time. 

Finally, Alyssa seemed to relent and lifted her hips and Emma almost cried, either from relief or disappointment, she wasn’t sure. Because in the next moment, she felt pressure, heat and dampness travel up to her stomach as Alyssa pressed herself onto the blonde as she moved.

“J-jesus, woman,” Emma stammered. “You’re going to actually kill me.”

Alyssa captured Emma’s earlobe and nibbled. “Just wanna mark you… in all the ways.”

Emma clenched as Alyssa’s words caused another flood of arousal pooling, dripping out of her. She honestly wasn’t sure she had any her faculties in control anymore because Alyssa was in. a. mood.

She licked her lips, swallowed and tried again. “Please, baby. Move all the way up for me?”

With that, Emma was rewarded with searing kiss before Alyssa got up and settled herself over Emma’s shoulders. Emma’s lips were on Alyssa’s thigh immediately, kissing and licking up and getting tantalizingly close to where Alyssa wanted her before she turned and switched her attention to her other thigh. She tried to take her time, tried not to hurry, but there was only so much restraint one can have when you’re in love, and in lust, with a woman like Alyssa Greene.

Emma looked up, deep into those dark brown eyes, as she pressed kisses over swollen lips before dipping her tongue into Alyssa’s center. Alyssa became all moans, and whimpers, and hisses. Her hand reached down to grab at Emma’s blonde curls again as she moved in concert with Emma’s tongue, which slowly teased and stroked.

“Oh god--fuck! Em!”

Emma felt Alyssa's insides tighten around her and she looked up again to see Alyssa wild; head tossed back, a hand pawing her own breast, pinching and pulling at a nipple. The sight of it... _fuck_. Emma was one hundred percent convinced Alyssa was going to make her come without even touching her. 

Alyssa’s hips continued to rock and Emma held on as best as she could, her foot finding purchase against the headboard as Alyssa began to build towards release above her. And Emma wanted it so badly for Alyssa, for herself. Emma withdrew from Alyssa and the immediate loss caused her to start thrashing, trying to make contact with Emma’s mouth again. Emma lapped her tongue over Alyssa’s wet folds, once, twice, tasting her before taking Alyssa’s clit into her mouth and sucked.

Alyssa’s body seemed to go into shock over the new sensations Emma’s mouth was causing and her writhing seized. Emma did not, her attention on Alyssa was unyielding, her tongue found the side of the bundle of nerves that was extra sensitive, swiping at it with firm pressure. There was a choking gasp and Emma winced as the hand in her hair gripped hard. Emma felt a rush of wetness escape her lover, it trickled down her chin as she led Alyssa off the cliff and held her as she fell. Alyssa’s body bore down onto Emma’s face as she rode out her orgasm, crying out to Emma, to god, sometimes it was one and the same. 

They crumpled together, Alyssa onto her side facing away from Emma, curled up and spent. Emma moved to spoon Alyssa, curving her body protectively over the brunette. Draping her arm over Alyssa, Emma pulled her closer. She nuzzled and kissed Alyssa’s shoulder, murmuring love and devotion.

It was some time before Emma spoke again. “What time’s your finals tomorrow?”

There was a long pause. Emma wasn’t sure Alyssa heard her.

“Nine.”

Emma let go of her girlfriend and rolled towards the bedside table, only realizing suddenly they were both laying on the other end of the bed. She slapped around the surface of the table for her phone and wondered briefly where her glasses were but didn’t care enough to actually look for them. After finding and fiddling with her phone she crawled back towards Alyssa, dragging pillows with her.

“Alarm’s set for 7.45,” she said. She playfully tossed a pillow at Alyssa and plopped down next to her. 

Alyssa ignored the pillow, choosing to lay her head on Emma’s chest instead. “I feel gooood,” Alyssa sighed dreamily.

“About the finals?”

That set them both off into giggles that settled into quiet as they both drifted off, safe and contented in each other’s arms.


End file.
